User blog:DreamsOrReality/Dracule D. Suzuki
Introduction Dracule D. Suzuki is a pirate. She is the daughter of Hawk-eyes, Dracule Mihawk. And Portgas D. Aki, the sister of Portgas D. Rouge, Ace's mother. The foster daughter of a mountain bandit, Curly Dadan, and the adopter sister of the late "Fire Fist" Portgas D. Ace, the revolutionary Sabo, and "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy. Her life long dream is to be known as the Greatest Blacksmith. She has eaten the Kaze Kaze no Mi. Appearance Suzuki is a young, normal-sized and slim girl, with slight curly black hair and forest green eyes. She has sported rather childish freckles (inherited from her mother) that is showen from the top of her left cheek, across her nose, and the top of her right cheek (looking almost like an anime blush). During Childhood She wore a yellow dress ending just below her knees, black shorts, a yellow ribbon with spot markings that look oddly similar to Trafalgar Law's pattern on his hats. Her weapon of choice is a pipe and a hidden dagger, that she made, on her right upper thigh. No shoes. Her hair end mid-back. Before the Timeskip She wears either a light green or dark blue top, light blue shorts, her yellow Law pattern ribbon; she either ties her hair up with it or ties it to her wrist oddly like zoro does with his black bandana, three black multi-bracelets, and her pirate sword. Her hair ends just below her shoulders. After the Timeskip She wears a red tank-top, a black coat that has red on the inside with a belt that stops at the knees and her Law pattern on the outside bottom of the coat, black jeans, a mix colour of red and black low cut above the ankle boots with no heel, her sword made for her Devil Fruit, a gun, and her yellow Law pattern ribbon; now only tied to her handle on her sword. Her hair ends mid-neck. Personality Stubborn, playful, loyal, protective, likes things to turn out right in a plan, laid back, short temper (due to her childhood), competitive (due to her childhood), and blunt. Abilities and Powers Physical Strength Suzuki has physical strength; capable to lifting up large boulders and shoulder flipping a huge man. She possesses tremendous speed, agility, and reflexes to match her strength and endurance; mostly due to her childhood killing animals and fighting with her brothers. She also possesses enormous willpower like her brother, Luffy. (Under construction~) Agility (Under construction~) Endurance (Under construction~) Hand to Hand Combat Suzuki's fighting style consists of adept hand-to-hand combat. She follows a code of honer; no attacking animals or children and no attacking when the enemies backs are turned. When Suzuki fights, she relies heavily on her instincts, much like her brother, Luffy. She is highly adaptive combatant. Weapons (Under construction~) Swordsmanship She got trained during her childhood and perfected her swordsmanship during the TYL. She is strong enough to fight Zoro in their childish war against each other. Marksmanship She got trained during her childhood and perfected her marksman during the TYL. Devil Fruit For further information: Kaze Kaze no Mi (link) Summary: Suzuki has eaten the Kaze Kaze no Mi, a Logia type Devil Fruit which allows her to create, control and become wind. Like most Logia users she can fly, not by turning her body into wind, by controlling the air/wind around her to make her body float. Type: Logia Usage Create, control and become wind. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation (Under construction~) Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments (Under construction~) Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King (Under construction~) Relationships Crew Monkey D. Luffy (Captian), Roronoa Zoro (Swordsman/First Mate), Nami (Navigator), Usopp (Sniper), Sanji (Cook), Tony Tony Chopper (Doctor), Nico Robin (Archaeologist), Franky (Shipwright), Brook (Musician) Family Dracule Mihawk (Father), Portgas D. Aki (Mother), Monkey D. Luffy (Captain, Brother), Portgas D. Ace (Brother), Sabo (Brother) Allies/ Friends Heart Pirates Enemies Marines Other (Under construction~, thinking if I need this) History (Under construction~) Character Design I created Suzuki with imagination and dreams. I had a couple dreams that ended up forming Suzuki's appearance and history. Major Battles (Under construction~) Quotes (Under construction~) Trivia (Under construction~) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts